La naissance d'Espoir
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Et un jour, Espoir naît. Mais peut-être pas comme la légende le raconte...


Une fois encore, la couche était vide à ses côtés. Vide et froide, à en tâter les draps. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Epiméthée se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, seul, ne pouvant que constater la désertion du lit conjugal. Il voulait croire que l'état de santé d'Anésidora en était la cause, mais il savait au fond que non. Alors, il se leva et arpenta le palais à la recherche de sa femme.

Il la trouva devant l'autel réservé aux Dieux, sa silhouette immobile entourée d'ombres dansantes. La chandelle posée sur la longue table en marbre de l'autel, loin de réchauffer la pièce, lui conférait une atmosphère d'outre-tombe.

─ Anésidora …

Elle ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, venant poser ses larges mains sur ses frêles épaules, manquant de les retirer aussitôt tant elles lui semblaient de pierre et non de chair.

─ Pandore… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce nom, qu'il était le seul à lui donner, la tira de sa gangue. Elle se tourna vers lui, osant à peine se blottir dans ses bras. Il était vrai qu'elle était devenue plus imposante. Il la détailla, cherchant dans son visage une explication, ne la trouvant ni dans les creux de ses traits, ni dans les éclats d'eau de ses yeux.

─ Je n'y arrive plus, Epiméthée, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

─ Chut… l'apaisa-t-il d'une main sur sa joue.

─ Je n'y tiens plus… J'essaie de contenir cette pensée… Mais toujours elle revient en moi, plus imposante, plus forte, plus vive…

Dans un réflexe, sa fine main vint effleurer son ventre, bientôt rejointe par celle d'Epiméthée, qui, sous les plis de la tunique, percevait combien sa femme était tendue. Bientôt elle céderait, il le savait autant qu'il le redoutait. Il voulut l'enlacer, faire rempart à sa tentation, mais elle se détourna et se dirigea vers l'autel où se trouvait la jarre.

La jarre. Celle que Zeus lui avait offerte. Celle qu'il lui avait formellement interdit d'ouvrir. Une dot, un cadeau de mariage. Un poison aussi, dont le contenu inconnu occupait l'esprit de Pandore comme il semblait aussi occuper son corps. La jarre, cette presque extension de son ventre, qu'elle caressait de manière de plus en plus obsessionnelle, ses mains glissant du pied de l'objet et se rapprochant dangereusement de son sommet.

─ Je n'y tiens plus… Il faut que cela sorte… Je n'y tiens plus…

La litanie semblait mettre les doigts en transe, les faisant tourner autour du haut de la jarre, les poussant à enserrer le couvercle, se crispant dessus comme une griffe.

─ Je n'y tiens plus…

Epiméthée aurait pu prononcer ces mots. Devant la détresse de sa femme, devant cet objet qui possédait son esprit comme son corps, il sut qu'il allait la libérer. Mieux valait désobéir à l'ordre divin que de rester sous le joug de l'inconnu. Alors, ses mains sur celles de Pandore, ils ouvrirent la jarre.

Une bourrasque de terreur s'en échappa, jetant la poterie au sol et éteignant la flamme. Des morceaux d'argile brisés sortirent d'hideuses ombres tournoyant autour du couple. Spectres inconnus, terribles, aux concepts et conséquences qui pourtant brûlaient leurs esprits. Pandore s'effondra, corps et visage tordus de douleur. Apeuré par l'état de sa femme, voulant la protéger de cette obscurité malfaisante, Epiméthée tomba à genoux, et, reniant son honneur de Titan, invoqua les Dieux qu'il venait de bafouer.

Un rai de lune interrompit la danse des macabres ombres.

─ Tu es bien effronté, Epiméthée, de réclamer notre aide…

─ Ô Artémis, je t'en prie, délivre ma femme de ces démons !

─ Sache que ces créatures existent pour tourmenter et torturer. Si je délivre ta femme, elles iront s'acharner sur les Hommes. Es-tu prêt à payer ce prix, Epiméthée ?

Le ton cinglant de la Chasseresse l'effrayait moins que les gémissements de sa femme à l'agonie. Il n'hésita pas :

─ Oui, puissante déesse.

─ Alors soit !

D'un revers de la main, Artémis chassa les ombres qui se disséminèrent aussitôt à travers le monde. Puis elle s'adressa au Titan :

─ Maintenant, laisse-nous seules. Ta femme a aussi besoin de mon aide pour la délivrer de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

La déesse avait tenu son rôle. Assis sur le lit aux côtés de Pandore, le couple admirait le petit bout d'homme fripé qui se reposait au creux de leurs bras mêlés. Etrange instant de calme après la tempête de la nuit.

Pandore rompit le silence la première :

─ Epiméthée, qu'avons-nous fait ?

Sa voix était triste. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'être. Alors, après un instant de réflexion et une grande inspiration, il affirma :

─ Nous avons créé une nouvelle race d'hommes. Des hommes qui devront relever plus de défis, surmonter plus d'épreuves. Mais qui en sortiront avec quelque chose en plus, comme toi avec notre fils. Regarde, Pandore, comme il est serein. C'est parce qu'il a cette force en lui. C'est son héritage, et il la transmettra à son tour.

Elle s'illumina, ses doutes enfin dissipés.

─ Alors, il lui faut un nom à la hauteur de sa tâche. Que dirais-tu d'Espoir ?

Emu de retrouver sur le visage de sa femme une expression qu'il pensait enfouie, Epiméthée hocha la tête. Tout irait pour le mieux.


End file.
